Assault At Its Worst
by Woody K
Summary: Female Corrin has died and gone to hell, an ill-fated encounter with a demon made her think, "I really am in Hell." Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


Female Corrin died, she had tragically perished at the hands of Anankos and ended up in the boiling pits of Hell. Already starting to sweat and burn, she was then assaulted by a common demon from hell, her attacker and soon-to-be rapist was completely naked, having nothing but hot red skin, like a cartoon demon.

It ran its claw along the inside of her thigh, taking his time and clearly savouring the feel of her smooth skin in a way that made Corrin shiver. When its hand reached her panties, its fingers reached behind the cloth and sealed it in a firm grip. She could feel its hot knuckles pressed against her pussy lips and imagined him leering down at her.

Completely without warning, an inexplicable tingle bloomed in her groin at its touch and a tiny patch of dampness blossomed at the entrance to her womanhood. Her body's aroused reaction to this unwanted intrusion filled her with horror. It ripped away every single article of her clothes and ate them.

Corrin knew what was next, she wasn't about to lose her virginity, it was about to be taken, stolen from her by a demonic rapist in Hell. She was paralyzed with fear, too petrified to continue resisting or cry out for help, even when it removed its hand from her mouth to help guide its cock to my moist entrance. Another shiver, this time of ingenuine sexual excitement heavily disguised by fear, involuntarily ran through her body when the head of its cock made contact with her labia. This was the moment, she felt it relax ever so slightly above me and she relaxed with the demon, lowering her guard just a little. Then without warning, it thrust itself inside me.

She yelped half in surprise and half in pain as its manhood filled her all the way up to the neck of her womb. It was done, her virginity was gone, this devil was completely in control of her naked body and there was nothing she could do to resist. Its first strokes were long and forceful, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in, slow withdrawal and sharp re-entry. Corrin released tiny, girlish yelps every time it refilled her, squealing like a virgin as it were. The sharp jolts of pain from its strokes made her wince, but actually it wasn't nearly as bad as the horror stories she had heard about abused vaginas, gushing blood from torn hymens, being in Hell made it ten times worse. Nevertheless, this demon, her rapist, must have been hung like a horse for it to stretch the walls of her pussy so much. She just lied there and took it, helpless to do anything as it rutted her, grunting like a caveman laying claim to its female captive.

Having become numbed to the loss of privacy and the general sense of violation that accompanied her ongoing ordeal, the worst feeling of all was the lack of control over her own body. Corrin could feel her passage getting slicker as her love-canal churned out more lubricant to accommodate her rapist's member. Before long, she could even hear the squelching noise as its man-rod slid in and out of her. The tingling sensation had returned to her groin and to her horrified bewilderment it was starting to spread through the rest of her body.

Feeling her pussy dampening and sensing her body's excitement, her rapist quickened its thrusts until they were a constant series of short, sharp strokes. The demon grabbed her wrists and pressed them down against the ground, lifting himself into a push-up position as it continued rutting with renewed vigour, causing the ground to crack as it did so. The growing waves of pleasure wafting through Corrin's body were becoming too much to handle, she had started to unconsciously thrust her hips back at the demon ever so slightly, in time with each stroke. Her restrained hands struggled against its superior strength and her feet had risen into the air of their own accord. Her heart was throbbing at least 100 beats a minute and it felt like her heart had migrated to her pussy because that was where the throbbing was coming from. Her rape and all the sensations it stirred within her finally drove her over the edge.

Her first cock-induced orgasm hit her like a freight train, surging through her body like a tsunami of pure ecstasy. Her rapist also reached his own limit and with a bestial snarl, it thrust itself as far into her as it could go and it came hard. Corrin felt a hot, creamy spurt bloom deep inside her pussy, followed by another and another, some even shooting directly into her cervix with overpowering force. The sensation of being filled with its potent seed forced her over the brink a second time and another orgasm swept through her body. Her rapist held itself as close to me as possible, pressing its huge chest against her back and keeping her love-canal firmly plugged as it continued to fill her. It felt like an eternity before its hot spurts died down altogether.

After her rapist had finished cumming, it lied on top of her for some time afterwards, recovering its strength before finally pulling out of her. It came so deep inside her that there was almost no leakage, all she felt was her pussy becoming empty before gradually shrinking back to its original size and shape. She was so exhausted from the ordeal that she dozed off almost instantly into a long dreamless sleep.

Corrin awoke to the unpleasant sensation of her naked skin basking in the heat of the depths of Hell. She lied there in the boiling pits, whilst one hand slipped down across her smooth skin, stroking her belly before reaching down to her pussy. Her womanhood was wet from the sensual feeling of the indecent exposure and her inner lips and butt crack were coated with a crusty...

She bolted up in shock as she remembered the events of hours ago, the demon who stripped her naked before raping her. All the details came back, along with the paralytic fear she had felt and the sickening feeling of violation remained. She was feeling as pale as a ghost and also felt weak and filthy. She had been raped, a victim of rape in a place people suffer, forced into physical submission and filled with the seed a demon. Because of this, she now had devil horns, sharp teeth and a pointy tail on her butt.

Corrin had been turned into a succubus for the rest of her existence, doomed to spend her days as a female demon sleeping with men.


End file.
